1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape tension control device for a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which can be loaded selectively with a plurality of kinds of tape cassettes having different distances between reels by causing reel mounts to take a plurality of positions correspondingly with the plurality of kinds of tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of video cassette recorders (hereinafter referred to as VCRs) or the like are arranged to be able to be loaded selectively with a plurality of kinds of tape cassettes having different distances between reels. Generally, in the VCR of such a type, a pair of reel mounts are arranged to be movable to a plurality of positions where the reel mounts can be matched with a pair of reels disposed within a tape cassette selected from among the plurality of kinds of tape cassettes, which are, for example, two kinds, i.e., large and small cassettes.
In electrically controlling the tension of the tape in the VCR of that type, the pair of reel mounts are driven by two respective direct reel motors. The tape tension is controlled by controlling the direct reel motors independently of each other.
The electrical control of the tape tension, however, necessitates use of many electrical component parts. The use of many parts has inevitably caused a cost increase.
For a mechanical control of the tape tension, on the other hand, it has been known to use a tape tension control device wherein a tension pin which detects the tape tension and a brake part which brakes the reel mounts are integrated. In a case where the reel mounts are arranged to be movable to a plurality of positions (two positions for a large cassette and a small cassettes, for example), the position of the brake part of the mechanical tape tension control device must also be arranged to be movable to a plurality of positions correspondingly with the plurality of positions of the reel mounts. Then, since the tension pin and the brake part are integrated with each other, the mechanical tape tension control device cannot be arranged to effectively operate for each of the plurality of positions of the reel mounts.